


The Mess I Made

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackfrost fluff. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess I Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsterRoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/gifts).



> ASTERROC challenged me to write fluff for these two. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. I'll have you know, this _physically hurt_ me to write. I had to immediately write angst to cleanse this from my system. ::shudder::

The room was in shambles, with paint and construction paper and rolls of crepe twisted in contortions that were probably meant to be banners or trim. As it was, the entire common area looked like a troupe of toddlers hopped up on sugary cereal had been let loose with the idea they should decorate for a birthday party.

Clint sighed and shook his head at Loki from the doorway. "Wow. This is a disaster."

Loki brought himself up to full height, intending to intimidate Clint. The archer rolled his eyes and gestured vaguely at the room. "Nat's gonna hate it. First, that you wanted to try throwing her a party, and second, that it looks so awful and amateurish."

"I'm the very image of deception," Loki replied haughtily. "It's an illusion, and covers over the actual décor of the area."

"Ri-i-i-i-ight," Clint drawled, still unimpressed. "I still think you did a crap job in here."

He had been lying, of course, but would never let Clint know that. "What would you do to celebrate her natal day, then?" Loki asked haughtily.

"Not throw her a kid's party, for one. She's not a child, Loki. Even you know that."

That gave him an idea. "Perhaps for the day, we would all pretend to be. A theme party."

Clint shook his head. "Not a good enough save, I'm warning you."

"We'll see about that."

Natasha wasn't very impressed with the childish theme, or the request for everyone to wear footie pajamas in keeping with the acting like children. "You once told me that love is for children," Loki told her with a hopeful smile.

Her gaze swept over the decorations, and she sighed. "Looks more like you're covering up a messy disaster with a good excuse."

"So it's a good one?" he asked hopefully.

She could only snort and grab a handful of chips.

All of the Avengers were wearing pajamas in colors suited to their usual uniform, sometimes with a patterned symbol on them. Natasha wore black with red hourglasses on them, Clint had purple with white arrows, Steve's was blue with the shield design, Tony's was red with gold patterning to look like his armor, and Bruce's was green on top with purple on the bottom. Loki wore dark green with gold accents, meant to look like his vambraces and vest.

"We're missing some people," Steve remarked. "Sam, Maria, Pepper, Sharon..."

"They weren't very receptive of my invitation," Loki admitted with a sigh. "Something about how I'm too much of a liar."

Natasha snorted again and grabbed a can of soda. "Can't imagine why they would say such a thing." His pout in response had her laughing, but not unkindly. "It'll take time."

"You're lucky we put up with you," Clint pointed out. He grunted at Natasha elbowing him in the ribs, then cleared his throat. "Getting better, though."

There were chips, dip, pretzels, cheese puffs, soda and fruit punch, and Loki planned for the group to play board games or Twister before bringing out the ice cream cake. Natasha got the first piece, a corner part that had a large red sugar rose on it. Loki looked so proud as he cut the cake into pieces and handed it to her. She smiled at him and waited until everyone had a piece before starting to eat hers.

Afterward, Natasha gave Loki a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the birthday party. Next time, try looking up how adults throw parties, though."

He looped his arms around her and pulled her close. "So you'd like a next time."

She laughed and wriggled out of his grip. "You threw the party, you get to clean up the mess."

"By myself?!"

Unzipping the pajamas, she showed Loki how she wore nothing underneath. "Consider this a little incentive to do a good job."

The common area was spotless within the hour.

The End


End file.
